


This is Gonna Be the Best Day of My Life

by harryhanlon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Harry-centric, general feelings of contentment, i guess idk it's like w/e just harry wearin a dress, other assorted people harry loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhanlon/pseuds/harryhanlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up and has a good day</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Gonna Be the Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr user Bee tweedlebeebum kept talking about gen fic and then i wrote some so yeah

Once upon a time there was a little popstar named Harry Styles. He lived in London and was in a band with his 4 best friends in the whole world. One day he woke up and decided he was going to have the best day ever.

“Today's gonna be the best day ever,” he said, still sprawled across his bed. He looked across the pillow under his head at the alarm clock on his beside table and realized it was 4:52 am. “2 more hours of sleep first though. Score,” he thought quietly to himself, wondering why he had spoken aloud a few seconds earlier. He rolled back over curling into a pillow and fell back asleep until his alarm went off.

Next thing he knew there was incessant vibration right next to his head. “Whaaaaaaaaaaat?” he whined towards the ringing phone before he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Wake up! Are you up? Me and the boys are downstairs can you let us in? Why aren't you up yet?” Louis asked accusingly through the line. Harry looked at his clock again. It was 6:30.

“Yeah give me a sec Lou. I'm on my way down,” he said, rolling out of bed to grab at least some underwear.

“Hurry I think Zayn is-” Louis started but didn't get to finish as Harry hung up the phone. He trudged through his two story home waking up a little bit with every step. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs he was excited to see his boys despite the early hour. When he opened the door four basically grown men entered in a way that could only be described as tumbling.

“Morning everyone!” Harry greeted them cheerfully.

“Morning,” mumbled the cluster of barely injured boy band as they attempted to untangle themselves. Zayn opted to just shift his butt to sit on the bottom step and close his eyes instead of standing up like the others.

“Lads day!” Liam announced once he had dusted himself off. “We're going out! Get dressed!” Niall did nothing but look excited as Louis walked off towards the rest of the house.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as he followed Louis to make sure he wouldn't mess with any of his stuff.

“Probably the shops. Wanted to get some new stuff before I go home next week,” Niall replied, sitting on top of the island in Harry's kitchen.

“Sounds good, I could use something new for the thing Nick's throwing later today anyway. Be ready soon, please don't break anything,” he said eyeing Louis and Liam whispering to each other. On the way up he passed Zayn dozing on the stairs and shook him a bit to get his attention.

“I'm awake what's happening,” he slurred.

“Help me get dressed.”

“You can dress yourself, mate.”

“I mean to pick stuff out. Please?”

“Okay but you have to listen to me and not go rouge like last time,” Zayn conceded remembering last time they planned an outfit together.

“Promise. I will conform to your fashion master advice,” Harry mock praised. They went up to his room and stared into the abyss that was his closet. Zayn was speechless until

“We're just going to the shops so I don't think you'll need a headscarf.”

“But-”

“You said you'd listen.”

“They're my sig-”

“Wear a beanie if anything.” Zayn's face said his ruling was final. The rest of the outfit process was simple and similar to Harry's usual but it was always nice to have some one on one time with each other.

Dressed and back downstairs the lads gathered and decided on a game plan. “There needs to be a hat store somewhere,” Niall added.

“I want new running shoes,” Liam contributed. They all agreed to go to the mall downtown and if they left immediately they would get there right when it opened and before too many people were there.

* * *

 

Upon arrival they split into factions, Louis and Liam darting off towards Gamestop and Foot Locker leaving Harry, Zayn and Niall to wander towards New Era to find Niall a hat. “We can take our time, they're gonna be a while,” Zayn said while pulling out his phone to text Perrie. “Stop in some shops first and browse if we want.” They agreed to go into the first place to catch their eye and pick out a few things.

“This one?” Harry asked spotting stylish plaid in the window. They veered to the left and ended up in the dress section of a store called LuLu's. “This is nice,” he said, pointing to a lavender, nearly knee-length dress. “I should extend my wardrobe,” he half-joked and felt the soft material between his fingers.

“Go on then,” Niall tilted his head to the fitting rooms. “Either way it'll be a right laugh.” Zayn nodded in tacit agreement and Harry sauntered over to get changed with the dress in hand. Once it was on and the loose fringe situated over the tight material he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Not bad,” he whispered to himself a little bit in awe.

“Ready?” Zayn called from outside the room.

“Yeah just a sec!” He shifted the bottom a little lower and stepped out. The boys seemed ready laugh at how uncomfortable Harry would have looked but stopped in shock.

“Whoa,” Niall breathed, breaking the silence.

“Is it alright?”

“Definitely,” Zayn replied.

“I'm gonna get it.”

* * *

 

After a successful mall trip complete with a stop at the food court, the boys went back to their respective homes and Harry had some time to himself before he had to go out to Nick's party. He hadn't seen most of the guests since he had gotten back from his recent trip to LA so he prepared himself to arrive early and make sure he at least greeted everyone. There was a thought to wear his new dress but the idea was quickly shot down in favour of a classic with the bonus of a headscarf.

“Looking grape,” he said, winking at the purple fabric tied around his skull. 20 minutes later he was parking down the block from Grimmy's house and hurrying towards the door before someone got wind that he was in the neighborhood.

“There she is! Come in, make yourself a drink! While you're at it make me a drink too, I'll be right back I have to feed Puppy.” Nick dashed off as quickly as he had opened the door and Harry walked himself to the kitchen where he found Aimee and Ian chatting near the wine.

“Long time no see Styles,” Aimee said as Ian went in for a hello hug. Harry looked a little sheepish but still opened his arms to hug her as well. She gave in but whispered, “Don't leave us for so long, Grim's getting unbearable without you skulking about these days,” in his ear. He laughed in response and pulled away to get himself the drink Nick had suggested earlier.

“So how are things with you guys?” he asked, trying to drum up conversation until the party got into full swing. Aimee jumped into full detail about what happened in the time he was gone and Ian interjected with extra stories from radio periodically. Harry relaxed against the counter and let their words wash over him.

* * *

 

Several hours later Alexa, Pixie, Gillian and other assorted friends of Grimmy filled the house and were barreling down the road to drunk. Harry sat on the couch next to Collette watching Nick and Henry recreate their go-to karaoke routine from their early days as roommates with added commentary. As night had fallen none of the lights were turned on and the party was lit only by the bulbs in the kitchen and the ever present glow of the _Enjoy_ sign in the corner. Watching his friends laugh with each other he decided that today was the best day ever, and it wasn't even over yet.


End file.
